The Meaning Of Heart
by The Number XIII fans
Summary: Time always goes on without you seeing the condition. When you have something important and you have more than one, You have to choose which one is the most important to you...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **a new story and it's also AU.  
Please read and review…

(Thank for The Illustrious Phantasmagoria because editing my story!!)

**The Meaning of the Heart**

**Prologue**

_The Book of Heart_

_Friends are important, but families are also important. Time always goes on without you seeing the condition. When you have something important and you have more than one, You have to choose which one is the most important to you or you will be confused because you cannot have both and you might lose both._

_People need to choose and cannot have both or all of the important things. Sometimes, people become so selfish, they want to have both or all they want, but cannot. They pick the wrong things and do something horrible because they try to have both or all the important things, but in the end, he lost all of it. He was mad and lost control over his power. He killed many innocent people without regret and tried to get back at what he just lost._

_After some time, there was someone who tried to stop him. She tried to bring him back to normal. She even risked a lot of time and money. She never regretted it, because that person was important to her. She chose that man over her family._

_Days passed and the man realized he still had something important to him. It was the woman who always took care of him, without any complaints, without sadness, without regret. She was always there by his side no matter what people say about her._

_That man thanked her for everything she did, but the other just said,  
'It was nothing. I did this because you are the most important person to me'. The man was surprised to hear it. Now he understood, even if you had many important feelings, only one was the most important in this world. That was love. There is nothing more important than love. Without love, this world would be dead, without love, this world would be cold._

_That was the meaning of love…_

_And love came form our hearts…_

_People must learn what the hearts importance is…_

"The Book of Hearts…" I stared at the book. "I really don't understand what the meaning of this book is at all…"

I sighed. Why must I be stuck in this stupid library… just because my grade is bad? I may be weak in terms of power, but my magic is strong. I can kill one strong heartless with one shoot, while the others need more then five minutes to defeat it. Why can't they admit that I am stronger?  
I don't need anyone to help me! And why did they order me to read this stupid book? I learned nothing from it!

"Are you done reading that book, Sora?" Someone asked me.

"Yeah…"

"That's good…" That guy had a blond hair and he was…

**_To Be Continued…_**

**Author's note**: It was short…  
I hope you liked the prologue.

**Sora:** … (Still looking at The Book of Heart)

**Me:** What's wrong?

**Sora:** Love comes from our heart… everything comes from the heart, huh.

**Me:** (???) Is there something wrong with that word?

**Sora:** Nothing… just thinking…

**Me: **Oh…(Becomes more confused because he didn't give a detailed answer)

**Me & Sora: **Please review this story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **Um… read and review this chapter or story?

(Thank for The Illustrious Phantasmagoria because editing my story!!)

**

* * *

The Meaning Of Heart**

**Chapter 1**

"That's good…" That guy had blond hair and he was Cloud, my cousin.

"Why are you here, Cloud?" I asked, my voice showing off my bad mood.

"The teacher is asking me to train you again, Sora. Your strength is really weak but your magic is damn strong. So today we'll train to improve your strength." He explained.

"…With who?"

"…Don't worry, Riku's not going to train with you. Only Roxas and Naminé."

I sighed. Why was strength more important than magic? I know it sounds ridiculous when a magician runs out of magic power and his strength is weak, but my magic power recovers faster than anyone else's. So I don't have any problem about my magic power running out.

"Really now, do I still have to train my strength? No one could beat me accept you and Leon. Even Riku couldn't defeat me." I sighed again. "And why was the teacher asking me to read this book? I don't even understand the meaning of this book… with my strength? Would you care to explain this to me?" I was staring at him.

"About the book… I will explain it later. And about Riku, you and him are equal Sora. You couldn't beat him at power and he couldn't beat you at magic." He said with a little laugh. "So don't even think you are better than him."

"Okay, okay…" I sighed once again. "… I admit it. Let's just go and train. The others must be waiting us."

"Yeah…"

We head out together from the library and then we headed to the practice room.

When we headed inside the practice room, there was a blond boy and girl practicing magic. Their magic was quite good, but still, I was the greatest.

"Hey guys…" I called out to the two.

"Hey Sora." The blond boy said as he smiled. He is Roxas, Cloud's little brother.

"Helo Sora." The blond girl smiled. She is Naminé, Roxas' twin and also Cloud's little sister.

"Okay you all. I will explain what to do today." Cloud was starting to explain. "Today we will hunt some strong heartless, you can't use magic because the heartless are immune to magic. So it will be useless for you to use magic, Sora."

_Damn… you're really evil Cloud_. That meanie I have no choice but to use a regular attack.

"Alright!" Roxas seems cheerful. "Hey Sora, let's team up then!"

…I and Roxas used to fight together. Sometimes a few people said I, Roxas, Ventus and Naminé were like quadruplets or something. Oh yeah, Ventus is also Roxas and Naminé's brother. They're triplets, sounds scary right? Sometimes, Cloud thinks that I'm one of his younger brothers, who dyed his hair to a brown color. "Okay, but you better be helping me. Cause you know I am weak at strength, Roxas." I asked for his help.

"Sure!"

"Okay that settles it then." Cloud said.

"Come on, let's go to the forest now. The heartless won't wait for us!" Naminé said while giggling.

"Yeah let's go to…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**

* * *

Author Note:** Chapter one is done! Wew…

**Naminé:** Where are we headed to? (Asks to Cloud)

**Cloud: **Ask Ventus, (the author) Naminé.

**Me: **Huh? (Kinda surprised because Cloud was saying my name.)

**Naminé: **Where are we headed to?

**Me:** Um… Radiant Garden.

**Naminé: **Really?

**Me: **(Nods)

**Naminé: **Oh…

**Me:** Um… please review the story!! .


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

(Thank for The Illustrious Phantasmagoria because editing my story!!)

**

* * *

The Meaning Of Heart**

**Chapter 2**

"Yeah let's go to Radiant Garden then." Cloud said.

"Yeah, let's go Sora, Naminé. Let's kick those heartless." Roxas looked so excited.

"Yeah…" I sighed. They may not have a problem with the heartless, but I do. How the heck could I defeat those heartless without magic? Man… "By the way Roxas, where's Ventus? It's strange that he's not with you two."

"Um… Today he and his friends are hunting heartless somewhere. He doesn't tell us where he and his friend go, but they say they want to hunt a strong heartless." Naminé was explaining to me.

'_They must be hunting a heartless that's not immune to magic_' I thought to myself. I sighed again. Why must I hunt a heartless that's immune to magic? Man…

"Hey Sora, why are you standing there and spacing out? Naminé and Cloud already headed out, come on." Roxas grabbed my hand and we headed to Radiant Garden.

Radiant Garden was not too far from here, it only took us 5 minutes to go there.

I heard that the place was called Radiant Garden because… well this is just a rumor but, that garden which was surrounded by a forest is always shining at night, but no one has ever seen that garden shining at night. Around the forest, there are a lot of heartless who are trying to get near that garden, but cannot. Actually there is nothing important around that garden but there is something making the heartless interested to that garden. It was the heart of this world. On that garden, laid the heart of this world. If the heartless took control of this heart, this world would be destroyed.

My parents and the other people are protecting that heart by forming a barrier around that garden, so heartless or people cannot go or reach that garden. This world is safe since the Keyblade master saved all those worlds long ago, my parents always tell this history so we won't forget what he had done to all worlds.

We were all in front of the forest.

"Ready?" Cloud asks.

They all nodded except me.

"Don't worry Sora, if you're in trouble I will help you." Cloud said. "But I'll just watch you all if you don't need my help."

"Okay…" I can only sigh.

"Let's go now." Roxas said.

I nodded. We were running to the inside of the forest. When we went deep enough, there were a few fire balls that aimed at us. We dodged the magic and moved separately which made it easy for us to get rid of the heartless. I see Roxas who easily killed a bunch of heartless and Naminé had already killed 4 heartless. While I, was stuck with 1 that was too hard to beat!

"Argh! Damn it!" I tried to kill that heartless but the heartless evaded my attack too easily!

"Behind you Sora!" Roxas suddenly cried.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**

* * *

Author Note: **Done!!

**Sora:** What was behind me?

**Me:** Um… it's a secret.

**Sora:** Come on, tell me please?

**Me:** Don't want to!

**Sora:** Meanie…

**Me: **Sorry… please review this story/chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **Chapter 3! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

(Thank for The Illustrious Phantasmagoria because editing my story!!)

**

* * *

The Meaning Of Heart**

**Chapter 3**

"Behind you Sora!" Roxas suddenly cried.

I see a few fire balls headed towards me from behind. I evade those fire balls. That fire ball hit those heartless behind me and those heartless were totally fine.

"Man… those heartless really are immune to magic." I sighed.

I see more fire balls were headed toward me. I see them, but remain immobile, not evading those fire balls because I will absorb those fire balls to recover my stamina.

"Sora! Why are you standing there, evade them!" Roxas was warning me.

I was ignoring him. '_With this, my stamina will recover without waiting to rest' _I thought to myself_._

"Sora!" Roxas and Naminé cried. I see Cloud looking calm as he watched the scene progress.

The fire balls directed to my body hit me and I didn't feel the pain at all. _'All right! My stamina has been fully recovered!.' _It was really refreshing when my stamina was full again.

I see Roxas who was headed towards me. He looked so worried. "Sora, are you alright?"

"I'm totally fine Roxas." I smiled at him. "And behind you." I warned.

"Huh?" he looked behind him, evading a heartless that was aiming for him. After evading, he destroyed the heartless. "Whew… that was close."

"Yup!" I began to cast blizzard.

"Sora, it's no use." He reminds me.

"I know…" I sighed.

Roxas also sighed. He was attacking the heartless that went near me, protecting me. "What are you planning to do, Sora?" he asked me.

"Just wait and see…" I smirked at him. I was taking a breath for a few seconds. "…blizzard…"

The ground around me was slowly freezing. Slowly but surely, a few heartless within a close proximity started to freeze. Roxas stepped away because he knew that if he was too close to me he would freeze too, noting that some trees around me have started to freeze as well.

"Sora, don't do it too strong." Cloud told me.

"I know… I will not freeze the whole town just like before."

Actually that day was an accident, I almost froze the whole town and a few people too. I was out of control with my magic. I don't remember what made me lose control of my magic. I also don't remember what had happened that day…

"Sora… please stop. It's enough already." Naminé warned me.

I sighed. Why were they worried if I was using strong magic? I stopped the spell and started obliterating the heartless that I froze. Those heartless may be immune to magic but that doesn't that they are also immune to the status effect.

"Hah! That was so easy!" I smirked.

"Yeah…" Roxas then sighed. "Man, how the heck can we improve your strength Sora? You keep using magic to make everything easy." He told me.

"Well, try the easy way then." I said.

"How?" he asks.

"Hm…" I was smirk. "Well…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**

* * *

Author Note: **done again…

**Roxas:** Hey author, how should I improve Sora's strength?

**Me:** Um… don't know… I'm still confuse too.

**Roxas:** Huh? You also don't know?

**Me**: (Nods)

**Roxas: **Oh well… let's just wait for someone to review.

**Me: **Okay…

**Me and Roxas:** Please review this story.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **Um, i think i continue it without a beta...

**The Meaning Of Heart**

**Chapter 4**

"Hm…" I was smirk. "Well, let start from the basic."

Slowly all the ice was melting faster. All the heartless that has freezing, slowly could moving again. But the heartless was moving slower then usual because my magic still has an affect to make them slow. I was walking closer to one of that heartless…

"Hey Roxas…" I was looking at him while smirk. "… Could you kindly to teach me how…" I was summoning my other keyblade. Now I was holding two keyblade in my hand. "… to kill the heartless with basic attack?"

"Um… with two keyblade?" Roxas ask me back. I was nodded and then he was smirk to. "… First…"

"Yeah?" I look at him with innocent face.

"… just put you rage to that heartless…" Roxas was summoning his other keyblade to. Now he was holding two keyblade in his hand to. "The second, just… copying my technical!!!"

"Got cha!!" I was in fire.

I and Roxas was so brutally attacking the heartless together. Just like Roxas said, I was copying all this technical without a problem. Maybe because he still my cousin so our technical style almost the same. I feel become strong if he beside me…

"Attack that one to Sora!" Roxas was ordering me.

"Got cha!" I was attacking that heartless just like he said.

Suddenly I see a few fire balls were heading to us. The fire balls were bigger then usual, it look like the fire balls wasn't came from heartless. I bet there another student was training in here to…

"Look out!!!" I hear someone was cried from far- far away. It looks like the guy who warns us the one that shoot this magic to us. That person was running to our way and he was…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **i think it was shorter then usual, but... review this story or chapter?


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **I will keep continued it without a beta that will editing this story or chapter...  
My first language is not English.

**The Meaning Of Heart**

**Chapter 5**

… That person was running to our way and he was Ventus, Roxas and Naminé twin brother.

I shoot magic blizzard to that fire ball, with one shoot, the fire ball gone. Ventus and two of his friend was running closer to us. Ventus look so worries at me. I bet he is the one who shoot that fire ball to me, that why he was really worry at me.

"Ohmygosh!!!" He said in hurry. "I'm really sorry Sora! I really sorry! Are you okay? I to excited killing all the heartless that just freezing, I'm really and really sorry!" he said it with apologize.

"See Ven, I told you a few time to be more careful." Said some girl that has a light blue hair.

"I know Aqua, you always repeat that word every time we hunting a heartless and I already memorize that word." Ventus said with sighed. "Are you okay Sora?" He repeats it again.

"Don't worry, I fine." I said with smile a little to him.

"Thank goodness…" Ventus look so gladly.

"Hey Ven, I never tough you were hunting heartless here with your friend." Roxas look little surprise seeing his twin brother was here.

"Well, Terra said this place was really a good place for training and hunting also. But we have a little trouble because we didn't know the heartless was immune with magic." Ventus said with sighed. "The heartless was pretty strong."

"Ven…" I see Cloud was walking closer to us. "…why are you here? I tough you promise won't go here without me. I already told you a few time, this place was danger." Cloud seem little mad at Ventus.

"Sorry Cloud…" Ventus was apologizing to him.

"I'm sorry Cloud; I'm the one who responding here. I should ask your permission to bring him here to hunting and also training. Please don't blame him…" A tall guy with brunette hair beside Ventus was apologizing to him.

Cloud was sighed. "But I glad Terra with you." Cloud said with smile a little. "I know I can count on him to protect you." He said to Ventus.

Terra was smiling. "You could count on me."

"Uh, so could we go hunting again Cloud?" Ventus ask him.

"Yeah, but be careful." Cloud was warning him.

"Yeah!" Ventus look so happy. "See ya guys!"

Ventus and two of his friend was leaving us. They head deeper to the forest. I think the heartless were getting stronger in there if we go deeper to the forest…

"Hey Sora, Roxas! Don't just standing there! Please help me will ya?!" Naminé was calling us with mad. It looks like she was holding all the heartless that try to get near. So that has why while we talking, no heartless was trying to attacking us while we talking.

"Sorry Naminé!" Roxas was apologize to her and running to there for helping her.

While me, I still standing beside Cloud because lazy to help them. Cloud was looking at me and I was looking at him to. "You said you want to tell me what is the meaning of that book Cloud?" I was remains him. "You said you will explain to me later, you mean _now_ right?"

"Oh, you still don't know the answer after fighting?" He asks. I only shaking my head, then I see he was sighing. "That to bad. I was hoping you already understand when you were copying Roxas technical style. Well, since you are not understood any single that meaning of that book, I will explain to you. The meaning was really simple, you could be stronger just have a strong heart." He gives me a really and really simple explains.

"Huh?" I was damnly confused. "But, I don't afraid with anything Cloud." Strong heart mean not afraid with anything right?

He was sighing when I said it. "That not what I mean, it really complicated then you think Sora. I thing you still won't understand if I explain it to you the detail. I think I will give you the book of heart part two for the easy way."

"What!! There still has a part two?! Please Cloud! I don't want to spend my time in library again!" I was protesting to him. "I hate just sitting there doing nothing but only read a book!"

"Sorry Sora, but you have to." He said with sighed.

Inside in Sora head, he was really mad and want to scream this word to Cloud, '_I'm really pissed off!! You are damnly sucked! Jerk!!! Aaaarg!!!' _and then he want leaving this forest without his permission. But he can't say and do that. If he does it, he will get a punishment from his big brother if he ever tried to say that word and do what he going to do. Sometime, he always curse him self because he was really weak at strength. He always wondering, why he was really weak at strength?

"Sora! Why are you still there and not helping us?!" I see Roxas was calling me. "Don't just standing there with Cloud; you will not grow stronger if you are not training!"

"Okay,okay, I coming…" I said with lazy. "Man, this is suck…" I said mumbled.

"What did you just say Sora?" Cloud asks me from behind.

"Huh?" I was really surprise because I really forget him still at behind me. "Uh… no… nothing." I was cursing him a little in my mind because he was hearing what I just say. "It nothing, really! Just forget what I saying…" I was panic a little. Man, I hope he didn't tell my big brother about what just he hears.

He is looking at me with smirk in his face. "You better watch your mouth Sora. Now go, Roxas was waiting you there…"

"Yes sire…" I said with annoyed.

I was sighed a few times when I heading to Roxas place, here we train again…

_**To Be Contiued…**_

**Author Note: **Yeah, chapter 5 is done…

**Me: **Wew… I need to think what inside the book of heart part two…  
**Sora:** I hope you not writing something strange inside that book, because the part one making me confuse. What is the meaning of that book anyway?  
**Me:** Well, that was okay Sora, because I also don't know the meaning of that book anyway. That idea of that book was randomly came when I sad and when I cry to.  
**Sora:** Huh? How could you don't know? You are the one who make that book.  
**Me:** Like I said before, '_that idea of that book was randomly came when I sad, when I cry to_'. Anyway, I love something strange. (Smiling darkly to him)  
**Sora: **(Kinda scare) Wh… whatever, you better not making me getting confuse.  
**Me:** Hm… I will try. Don't forget to review guys! (Smiling to you all) I love seeing review…


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **I am really sorry I took so long to update, I really don't have a mood to continue this story, but I still love this story…  
this story was about my feeling…  
my first language wasn't English, thank you for visiting this story and I hope you guys don't have any problem with my story…

**The Meaning Of Heart**

**Chapter 6**

**Book of Heart**

Part 2

_I was sitting inside this darkness for a long times…_

_I don't know what I was trying to do here and then I start to walk again in this darkness…_

_I feel I was walking in nowhere…_

_Walking and walking…_

_There's no end of the road…_

_My feed keep moving even I know it wills no end of the road…_

_Everything dark…_

_I can't see anything in front of me…_

_I was walking more then an hour…_

_Or…_

_A week?_

_A mount?_

_A year?_

_Or maybe…_

_More then a few year?_

_I don't know…_

_I can't remember anything…_

_But there something I could still remember clearly…_

_Someone that important to me…_

_But I can't remember his name…_

_What I remember is about his face, his smile, his kindest, and how warm he is…_

_He always nice and kind to me…_

_He was teaching me how it feels to have a heart…_

_I was born in the darkness and there is no heart inside my body…_

_When he was teaching me how it feels to have a heart, I feel it really nice…_

_I could smile from bottom of my heart, feel sad, angry, happy, and hurt…_

_And I think I realize, this heart wasn't belong to me, it belong to him…_

_When I know it, I was really angry and nearly kill him…_

_But before I nearly kill him, I decide to go back to darkness, where I belong in there…_

_I will not hurting him if I inside this darkness, but the heart was also leaving me…_

_I am alone in this darkness…_

_Without a heart, I was like an empty shell…_

_Just body without heart…_

_His word will always remain in my heart that far-far away from me and will also remain in my memory…_

_He said 'maybe you hate me, but I will never ever hate you.' That what did he said to me before I disappear in the darkness…_

_I was stopping walking because I see a tiny light that really weak…_

_The light was really weak and wants to dead…_

_But the light keeps shining even it really weak…_

_Then I step closer to the light and grab it…_

_Maybe…_

_Even you are really weak, you could not stop in the middle of the road that you take…_

_That because, if you stop, you could not anything or doing something…_

_You will trap in the darkness…_

_But don't be afraid, if you lose you light, the darkness will help you finding you light…_

_What you need to is…_

_Look straightly to the front and start walking again…_

_Because…_

_Your light is waiting you in the middle of the dark…_

"…" I was really wondering with this book.

"Are you understand yet Sora? Should I read it again for you?" said the guy that sitting beside me.

I sighed when Roxas said it. "Roxas, it already the ten times you read it for me! I was getting headache and could we take a break?" I said with annoyed.

"Geez Sora, it already the third time us take a break…" Roxas said with sighed.

"Ugh… then leave alone Roxas! This is really sucked! I was trapping in this library with you! And you keep asking me to read it until I understand! How I could understand if you insist to make me understand while I really don't understand _what_ is the meaning of this book!" I was yelling at him to let out my stress.

"…" Roxas become silent after I yell at him.

He and I were silent for a few minutes…

"I am sorry Roxas…" I was apologizing to him after we were silent for a few minutes. "I can't control my emotion when I really stress…"

Then Roxas was touching my head. "Then let it out what you were holding inside your heart, it really refreshing when it all out." He said with smile.

I was look away from him and become silent when he said it.

"What's wrong Sora?" Roxas become wondered.

Then I look back at him. "…Roxas…"

"Hm?" he answers it quickly.

"Do you know… remember the day I almost freezing the whole town?" I ask him.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" he was wondered.

"Do you know why I was losing control?" I ask again.

"…" he becomes silent when I ask.

"Roxas… please answer, I want to know…" I was begging to him.

"I… I'm sorry Sora, but I'm not allowing telling you…" he was looks away.

I was become angry when he said it. "Fine! You and the other was the same after all!" then I was walking to another room in this library with angry.

'_Why! Why you and the other was the same Roxas! I have right to know what was happen that day! I really trust you Roxas, but why you keep so many secret to me? That not fair…' _I think with a little tear in my eyes._ 'I hate you Roxas…'_

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note:** Uh, I think the story become strange…  
No need to review, because I know my story was become bad…


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Note: **Uh, I was update little fast, because there someone that want to read my story…  
I hope someone enjoy my story…

My first language is not english and I don't want to use a Beta Reader.

**The Meaning Of Heart**

**Chapter 7**

When I was running to another room, I was bumping into someone. The worsely, that guy is the person I really hate in this town, he was Riku…

"Hm? Sora, did you cry…?" he ask while starring at me. " you sucha cry baby." He was teasing me with smirk.

"Shup up Riku! I hate you more then Roxas!!!" I was yelling at him and then I decide to go to another room.

"Wh…?" Riku looks shock when Sora was yelling at him. "W…wait Sora! What's wrong with you?" Riku was grabbing Sora hand tighly. "You usually not going to mad like that…"

"Let me go and leave alone!!!" I cried. "I hate you!! I hate you!! I hate you!!!" I said with a tear that flowing down into my cheek. "I hate you…"

"…" Riku looks so confused when he seeing me crying. "Do you… have a problem Sora?" he asks me then he was wiping my tears.

I was nodded while in crying. "I don't understand…"

"Don't understand _what_?" Riku was wondering what I was trying to say.

"I don't understand why they keep ordering me to understand that stupid book! They even don't want to answer my question about that day! I hate them!" I said with tears running down from my face.

"_That day?_" Riku was become more confuse when I said it.

"The day that I almost make this whole town freezing!" I said with angry.

"Oh…" Riku said it with nodded. "… I though your brother already tell you. He didn't tell you anything at all?" he asks again.

"No…" I said with sad. "When I ask about it, he didn't want to tell me. Everyone that I have been asks also don't want to answer it…"

"You want to know?" he asks once again.

I was surprise when he said it. "You want to tell me?"

"I will tell you if you want to know." He said with smirk. "That day…" when he starts to explain, Roxas suddenly came and Riku stopping the explanation.

"Sora, I…" Roxas was calling me and want to say something, but he was suddenly stop when he seeing Riku beside me. "… I didn't know you were at the library Riku."

The smirk in Riku face was suddenly disappears when Roxas came here. "It up to me if I want to be here or not." He said it flatly to Roxas.

"I want to talk with Sora, could you leave us alone?" Roxas was asks to Riku.

"Whatever…" Riku still said it with flat. "So Sora, I think I will tell you another time. See ya…" he said with smirk while leaving me and Roxas.

When Riku already gone, I was stare at Roxas with lazily. "What do you want Roxas." I said it with annoyed. He really bothering me, I almost know what happened that day and he came in the wrong time…

"Are you still mad at me?" he asks.

I was silent for a minutes then I look at the floor. "I think… no…" I said it with cold head.

Roxas was smiling after I said it. "Thank you. Let has go eat something, it already lunch time." He asks me to go together.

I just nodded and then we heading to the café together. While we were walking to there, Roxas was starred at me a few times, but when I realize he was starring at me, he hurry up turn away his face. When I also look away, he was starring at me again. Even I know he was starring at me, I just ignore him and don't want to look him.

When we were entering the café, I see in one of the table café, there has my brother, Cloud and Riku that sitting in the same table. It looks like Riku was talking with my brother, I hope he didn't tell my brother that I was crying in library back then…

Cloud was realize I and Roxas was in this café, then he was calling us to join them. So, I and Roxas was walking closer to they table and sitting there. Roxas was sitting beside his brother, while me I decide to sit beside Riku.

"Sora, did you already understand what is the meaning of that book?" my brother was asking me.

"No, not yet Leon…" I said with sad tone.

"He was crying because he didn't understand at all." Riku was teasing me.

"Shut up Riku!!!" I was angry at him.

Riku was chuckle a little when I was angry at him. "Baby cry…" he was still teasing me.

"I am not!!!" I was trying to defend my self.

"Yes you are…" he said with smirk.

"I hate you Riku!!!" I was yelling at him. Then I stand up and walking to leave this café.

"Sora!" my brother was calling me but I ignore him…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note:** Um, if the story sound bad, please don't review…


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Note: **Um, I don't know what to say…  
My first language is not English and I don't want to use any beta anymore. I tired of waiting them to send back the story…

**The Meaning Of Heart**

**Chapter 8**

With angry, I was leaving this café faster as I can. I don't where should I go, but I know that I want to go to a place where there's no annoyed person.

"Ah Sora!" I hear someone was calling me and I think that voice is belonging to Roxas.

I can't believe he was fallowing me out from the café. I was ignoring him and keep walking.

"Wait up Sora!" he was calling me again and once again I ignore him. Then I hear he was running to my way and I decide to run to. "Wait up Sora!" then he was grabbing hand. "I just want to talk to you a fe…" before he done talking, I was cutting it.

"Leave me alone Roxas!!!" I was yelling at him with mad.

He become silent for a few second, it looks like he was shock because I was suddenly yelling at him. "I… I am sorry Sora, but I am not Roxas. I am Ven…" he was telling me.

Then I turn around to see his face, even his face looks like Roxas, but his cloth was different then Roxas. "…I… I am sorry Ven…" I was apologizing to Ventus.

"It okay." He said with smile. "Did you just having a fight with Roxas?" he asks with wondering.

"No…" I said it while shaking my head. "We didn't have a fight, I just become annoyed at Riku because he annoying me…" I explain to him.

"Oh…" Roxas said with nodded. "By the way, I was looking at Roxas, do you see him?" he asks.

"He… at café with my brother, Cloud and… that damnly jerk, Riku." I become mad again when I remember Riku again.

I could see a sweet drop was falling down in Roxas head. "Uh, then I will head there…" he said with a fake laugh. "…See ya Sora and I hope you don't mad at Riku too much…" he said while leaving.

Then I sighed sooner as he was gone. '_He also defends him…_' I was thinking it while sighed. '_I think I need to go out. I need to make my self calm and I cannot be calm if I still stay here…_' I was thinking it while walking to the gate to go out from this place.

When I about to passing trough the gate to get out, the guard gate was stopping me.

"You are not allowing to go out Sora." He said to me while standing in the front of the gate. "Did you already get a permission to go out?" he asks.

I was starring at the guard for a few second and then I sighed. "Why I need a permission to go out? Everyone is free to go out right?" I ask the guard back.

"I am sorry Sora, but only you that wasn't freely to go out without permission. This was an order from your brother." He explains to me.

'_Damn, did Leon know this is going to happen?'_ I was thinking it in my mind with mad. '_Why he always know every time I want to go out?!'_ I was really mad when I think I make a deep sighing. "Hey guard…"

"Yeah?" the guard was answering it with wondering.

"I think… I still will go even I know if I am back, I will get a punishment…" I said it while casting a sleep magic.

Then I using that magic to the guard and the guard was falling to the ground because he was falling to sleep.

"Sora! What the heck did you do to the guard!" a few people that seeing me using magic to the guard was worried at the guard.

"Don't worry guys, the guard just falling to sleep…" I was telling them while heading out from this place.

"Sora!!!" they were calling me but I ignore them.

I was heading to the town and it took a few minutes. After I arrive in the town, I really don't know where I should go. My feet was keep moving and keeps moving until my stomach was grumbling…

'_Man, I hungry…'_ I was holding my stomach while think it.

Then I head to a café that wasn't to far from me. I was ordering a food to the waiter and the waiter was going to the kitchen to get my order.

While waiting the waiter back, I was spacing out for a few minutes until I feel someone was calling me a few time from behind me. When I turn around, my eyes meet that person eyes, the one that calling me…

'_Oh shit!_' I was cursing inside my mind. That person was Kadaj, Riku brother. He was the second person I really hate after Riku. He and Riku was the same evil!

I see another two silver hair guy walking to me too. The two of them was also Riku brother, Yazoo and Loz. The two of them wasn't to evil like Riku and Kadaj, they were little nicer to me…

"Hey Sora, what are you doing in this place?" Kadaj ask me with smirk in his face.

"Oh hey… Kadaj… I um… I just…" I was trying to find a good answer.

"Hm~ that was really strange that you were alone in here Sora?" said Yazoo while touching my shoulder.

"So, what were you doing here Kid?" asks Loz.

"Uh… I… was running away from my duty I guess…" I said while sighed.

Then Kadaj was laughing at me. "You?! You running away from your duty?!" he said it while laughing.

"Shut up Kadaj!" I was calling my keyblade and about to attacking him, but Yazoo was holding me.

"You should pick a fight in public place Sora." Yazoo was remains me.

With angry feeling, I dismiss my keyblade and trying to calm down. "Leave me alone…"

"And why should we leave you?" Kadaj said it smirks.

'_Grr… they won't leave me alone!'_ I think it with angry.

I see the waiter was coming with the food that I order. The Kadaj and his two brother was ordering a food to the waiter and the waiter heading to the kitchen to get they order.

"Well Sora…" Yazoo said it while he holding my shoulder again. "… Can we know why you are running from your duty?" he asks with smirk.

"…" I was wondering if I should tell them or not. "I… I am not going to paying your food." I said coldly to them.

"Nah, that okay. We're the one that will pay our own food and you also if…" Kadaj said with smirk in his face again.

"What?" I said with annoyed.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note : **I kinda wondering, is there still someone still read this story accepted my friend?  
There no need to review if the story was bad…

**Me:** Well, Sora-chan! Did you happy to meet Riku brother?  
**Sora:** Of course… (Smiling evil) NOT!!!  
**Me:** Why not? Kadaj is cool like Riku! Yazoo is beauty and Loz…(Confused)**  
Sora: **I hate all of them! Even you!**  
Me:** Ouch… I'm hurt…**  
Sora:** Grrr! Leave alone!**  
Me: **(Sweet Drop)Okay, but I hope you were not really mad at me Sora-chan…**  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author Note: **My first language is not English and I don't want to use a Beta Reader…

**The Meaning Of Heart**

**Chapter 9**

Kadaj was smirking at me. "I hear you and Cloud was having a train around the Radiant Garden forest. Is that true?" he asks.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I was asking Kadaj with suspicion.

"We hear the heartless around that place was immune with magic and we also hear that you were using a magic to the heartless and it working. What kind of magic did you use?" Kadaj was asking again.

"Actually…" I said with sighed. "…my magic didn't working at all to kill the heartless. I just use a magic that has a status effect, the heartless may immune with magic, but they not immune with status effect…" I was explaining to Kadaj.

Kadaj was whistle after I said it. "Then, I guess we really need your help~" he said with smirk again. "We need you to help us to go to the Radiant Garden."

"We want to go there because we want to see the heart of the world." Said Yazoo, he said with smirk to.

'_The heart of the world?__'_ I was really surprise when Yazoo said it. '_I never see the heart of the world before…_'

"Do you want to help us Sora?" Yazoo was asking me.

"Let me think it for a minute…" I said it while looking at my food that has not been touching yet. '_if… I help them, I think I also could see the heart of the world…_' I think it while grabbing my spoon tightly but I still didn't touch my food. '_I really want to see it, but…_' I was sighed for a moment. '_… if Leon knows I was going there, he will really mad at me. He will not talking to me for a few weeks and the worse! I will be prison by him in my room for a few days…' _I think it with pale face. '_But I hear only a few people that have been seen the heart of the world…'_ my mind was fighting inside because I hardly to choose what I should choose…

The waiter was back with Kadaj and his two brother order. Then the waiter was going…

"So, did you decide yet?" Kadaj was asking me with bored face. "We didn't have much time to waiting you to deciding…" he said while start to eating his food.

"But…" I said it while start to touching my food, but I still not eat the food yet. "… isn't around the Radiant Garden has a barrier? No one could go in if the barrier was still active." I said while looking at Kadaj and his two brothers.

"Oh, about that, we _do_ can passing trough the barrier, but we still need your help…" said Yazoo while looking at me. "…Actually, we were not going to ask your help if Riku wasn't busy today." He explains to me.

'_So, I was just as a replacement?' _I think it with annoyed.

"So, what is your answer? If you don't want to help us, then we will look another person." Said Loz.

'_Help them or not…_' I kinda confused to decide. After a few minutes have been thinking, I was making a deep sighing. '_Man, I hope I not regretting it…'_ I think it while sighed. "The answer is _no._" I said it flatly. "If my brother was knows I was going there with you guys, he will kill me for sure." I was explaining to them. Anyway, I don't really like them, because they were so meanie to me…

"Hm~ you are so meanie Sora~" Kadaj was said it with smirk.

I just stay silent after I hear it. I start to eat my food that already cold because I am not eat it sooner as it came. After a few minutes later, I see Kadaj and his two brothers were finishing them food, but they don't call the waiter yet to pay them bills. It looks like they were waiting for someone…

A few minutes after them done eat, I was finishing my food and I was calling the waiter and asking my bills. Then the waiter was going to take the bills. After a few seconds go, the waiter was heading back and giving me the bills.

I was trying to reach my wallet on my pocket, but inside my poked was empty…

'_Dammit! I forget to take my wallet on my room!'_ I was cursing myself inside my mind.

Then, I Look at Yazoo, I see he was smirking at me, it looks like he knows that I having a problem right now…

"So, Sora, do you need a help?" Yazoo asks with smiling.

'_Darn, this is really not my lucky day…_' I think it with sighed. "Uh, do you still need my help? I think I changing my mind…" I said it with awkward and like an idiot.

The three of them was smirking at me. "Give the bills to me." Said Yazoo, then he was taking the bills from my hand and he paid it. "Now Sora, shall we go?" he asks me. The three of them was standing and heading out.

I was standing up with lazily and heading out to fallowing them. I decide to fallow them from behind so Kadaj won't bother me, but I think I wrong. He was trying to get near to me and start bothering me.

"Well, this is kinda fun~" Kadaj said it while playing with my spike hair.

"don't bothering my hair Kadaj!" I said it while slapping his hand, but he keep bothering again. I was slapping his hand again and he still keeps bothering me. "Knock it off!" I said with mad.

"Hm~ you really easy mad Sora~" Kadaj was teasing me.

"I was mad because of you dammit!" I was yelling at Kadaj. "And stop touching my hair!!!" I was grabbing Kadaj hand tighly, but he didn't look feels hurt when I was grabbing his tighly. He only giving me a smirk and that making I worried about what he trying to do. Suddenly, the other hand was touching my cheek. "W… what?" I ask with worried.

He was moving his face closer to me and he want to kiss me. Before that happen, I step back so he couldn't kiss me. But to bad, because of some rock, I was slip to the ground and my poor butt was landed first.

'_Ouch!' _I cried in pain in my mind. '_It damnly hurt…'_ I think it while touching my butt. '_…and I also totally forget that Kadaj was gay. He uses to kiss a person that has been teasing by him and he has been kissed me two times! I am not going to let him kiss me this time!_' I think it while giving him a murdered face.

"Let me help you wake up…" Kadaj was offering me a help. He was grabbing my hand and pulls me up.

'Why suddenly _I got a bad feeling about this…'_ I think it with worried while he pulling me up.

After pulling me up, suddenly he was pulling me closer to him and pushing my face closer to him. He was kissing me…

'_Darn!!!'_ I cried in my mind. '_I am so careless! He just wants to help me so he could kiss me!! It a trap!!!'_ I think it while try to break the kiss…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **I have no mood to say anything and I think for a few weeks I am not going to update. Thank you so much to visiting this story…


	11. Chapter 10

**Author Note: **Well, I hope the story not becoming strange. Thank you for visiting, I hope you still enjoy my story…

**The Meaning of Heart**

**Chapter 10**

"Sora?" I hear someone was calling me while Kadaj kiss me.

When I try to look who has calling me, my eyes were wide, he was Roxas. Roxas look surprise, I think that because he seeing me kissing by Kadaj.

I try to break the kiss with Kadaj for a few second, but it useless. Then I decide! To kick him right in his stomach because don't want to break the kiss! I was stamping to his stomach harder as I can and he almost falling to ground because of my kick.

Right now after I kick him, there something that make me really annoyed to Kadaj, he doesn't seem hurt after I kick him, he just smirking at me after I kick him and that was making me annoyed. I think I am not kicking him harder as I think, so he doesn't feel hurt at all.

'_Man, this guy is really a jerk._' I feel so annoyed to Kadaj. Then I was looking at Roxas that has stunning for a few minutes. "What are you doing here Roxas?" I was asking him, but he is still stunning and not answering my question. "Hello? Roxas, are you stil there even your body here?" I ask him again.

Roxas still stunning…

'_I think he shock seeing me kissed by Kadaj, but why he must this shock?_' I was really wondered while looking at Roxas. "Roxas!" I call him, but still no reacting at all…

Kadaj suddenly hugging me from behind and he feel so damnly heavy."Nah, just leaving him Sora, we should go now…" then he was grabbing my hand and dragging me away from Roxas…

"Arg! Let me go Kadaj! I can walk by my self!" I was pulling my hand with mad.

Suddenly, someone was grabbing my hand tightly and the one that grab my hand wasn't Kadaj…

"Where the heck you will go Sora?" Roxas was grabbing my hand tightly and it kinda hurt. "You should go back with me…"

"Oh, but he can't~, right Sora?" Kadaj was asking with smirk.

Roxas and Kadaj was looking at me and that making me awkward…

'Nu _uh! This is really a bad situation!_' I was sighed for a second then looking at Roxas. "I am sorry Roxas, but I can't go back right now because…" _I make a stupid deal with Kadaj and his two brothers because my carelessness…_

"What?" Roxas was waiting my answer.

"I… just can't go back right now Roxas. Could you please let go my hand?" I was asking him.

"Not until we go back." Roxas said it with little mad.

"Come on you two! How long you will stay there?" I see Yazoo look so annoyed because we were not moving at all for a few minutes.

"Oh! Sorry, we will…" I was intended to go, but I forget that Roxas still grabbing my hand, so I can't go yet…

"Sora!" Roxas look so mad when I was kinda ignoring him. "You should go back!" he was ordering me.

"Leave him alone Roxas." Kadaj was ordering Roxas. "Sora didn't want to go with you and he want to go with us without forced."

Roxas still don't want to release my hand and he was holding my hand stronger then before and it was really hurting my hand. Roxas was starring at Kadaj with hatred.

Then I make a deep sighed while hiding the hurt that Roxas make. "I am sorry Roxas, I guess I need to use a little violence to you so you will release my hand…" I said it with sad face. Then I cast a magic and using it at Roxas. "…Gravity…"

Then Roxas was fallen to the ground because of my magic. "Ow!" he was shouted in pain because he hit into the ground. "Sora! How could you choosing them rather than me! Leon said he will punish you when you are rejecting to go back with me!" Roxas was telling me.

"I… know Roxas…" I said it with sad smile. "…even I go back now, Leon wills still punishing me for what I did now. So, it the same if I go back now or later, I will still get a punishment from him…" I said it while leaving Roxas.

"See ya~" Kadaj was said it with smirk.

Roxas can only staring them go with angry because he can't do anything right now. He can only watch Sora go with them after he was refusing to back with him…

Sora and the other was heading to the Radiant Garden, they took a few minutes to heading there…

"Hey Sora, did you hate your brother?" Kadaj was suddenly asks me while we were heading to Radiant Garden.

"No, I never hate my brother…" I said it flatly.

"Huh?" Kadaj seem surprise hearing my answer. "But did your brother always punishing you cause you always breaking his rule?"

"Yeah, but doesn't that mean he was mean to me…" I said with smile. "…He always worries at me and I was kinda happy because he really cares of me. But, I don't like when he treating like a kid. I know I am still young, but I already big enough to take care my self. I know he was responsibility to my safety because my parent already dead, but this is too much! I want to walk by my own feet!" I said it with brightly.

"Geez, what a boring answer…" Kadaj look disappointed with my answer.

"Heh, I know you will say that." I said with smile.

"…" Kadaj become silent after that.

Then, they all reached to the Radiant Garden. Once they all there, they were entering the forest…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **Thank you for visiting. ^^  
If the story look bad, no need to review then…


	12. Chapter 11

**Author Note: **Well, from this chapter, the POV was Roxas…

**The Meaning of Heart**

**Chapter 11**

I can only staring Sora go with them. I don't know why, but I feel really angry after I see Sora more choosing to go with them rather then me. I was really wondering about Sora reason that has make him choosing them rather then me, but what I more wondering is why I feel really angry at Kadaj. Am I jealous? But why I should jealous to Kadaj?

After a few minutes thinking about the question in my head, I was making a deep sighed. Because I cannot find the answer why I am jealous to Kadaj? I am not jealous when he kissing Sora, am I?

After a few minutes later again, the magic that Sora use to me was gone and I can stand up from the ground. I was clean up the sand that has making my cloth dirty, then I decide to heading back, not chasing Sora and ask him to go back again.

Before I heading back, I was looking at Radiant Garden for a few second, because I was really wondering why they heading there? That place was really danger and Cloud is not allowing me to go there alone. The heartless around there was really aggressive and strong, I am not strong enough to go there alone, but maybe Sora and Riku's brother will be okay if they heading there together…

When I was heading back, I see Cloud was waiting me back. I was walking to him with sad face…

"You were failed?" Cloud was asking me and I can only nod with sad face. "How can?"

"Sora was heading to Radiant Garden with Riku's brother. He was refusing to go back with me for some reason he didn't want to tell me…" I was sighed when I said it. "… he was using a magic to me to beat me up because I keep insist to take him back even he didn't want to…"

"I see…" Cloud was staring at me for a few seconds. "Let has report to Leon."

"Yeah…" I said with nodded.

Then I and Cloud was heading to Leon room, when we were entering his room, he look so busy…

"Sorry to disturbing you Leon, but I want to report something to you…" I make an excuse to bothering him. "… I was failed to bring back Sora."

Then Leon was stopping his activity for minutes. "Do you know where Sora has gone now?" he asks me.

"To the Radiant Garden…" I answer it quickly. "…he was heading there with Riku's brother." I was telling him.

"…Thank you for your report, you may dismiss." He said it to me and then I decide to leave this room.

I see my brother wasn't leave. I think he want to talk something with Leon. Actually, I was kinda curious, but eardrop wasn't a good idea. If they find out I was eardrop them, I am pretty sure Cloud will really mad at me…

Because I don't have anything to do and I feel my hatred to Kadaj is not gone yet, I think I need to go to the library, I need to clear my mind in there…

When I enter the library, I see my twin brother, Ventus was here to and he was with his two friends, Terra and Aqua.

"Well, that was really strange to see you here Ven, you usually go out every days with your friend…" I said with smile to my twin brother.

"Nuuh! If I wasn't get curse like this! I and my friends already go out now Roxas!" Ventus was said it with little mad while reading some book.

"Curse?" I ask with wondered.

"Yeah! And the curse name is silent! That making us all cannot use any single magic! That was suuuuuuuccckkk~" He said with cheerful.

"Well, you seem cheerful even you get a curse…" I said it with wondered. "By the way, where did you all getting that curse?"

"At Radiant Garden, the curse didn't want to disappear after a few days. You know, when you meet me at Radiant Garden a few days ago, when I and my friend were hunting in there and when I was going there without Cloud permission, remember? That day was the day I get this curse! And it won't disappear after we ask a healer to cure this curse!" He said with mad.

Well, Ventus always have a swing mood…

Hm, the curse won't disappear with cure magic and I guess it was a special curse…

Wait! Did Ven said he got the curse in Radiant Garden? If that true, Sora will be trouble if he get the curse! But, why should I care? He did want to go back with me and more choosing to go with Kadaj. Why should I care? Man, if I thinking it again, it just making me angry again…

"Hey Roxas, I hear Sora was heading out without Leon permission, is that true?" Ven was asking me suddenly when I was kinda mad because think about Sora refuse to go back with me.

"Yeah and he didn't want to come back when I ask him to go back with me…" I was said with sighed and mad.

"Oh, but why are you mad?" he ask with confused.

"I don't know…" I said it while walking to the book shelf and searching some book.

"Huh? What do you mean you don't know?" Ven looks so really wondered with my answer.

"I really don't know Ven, that why I came here, to cleaning my mind…" I was found the book I was looking for, then I heading to a table and sitting in the chair. The book I was grabbing was…

The Book of Heart part 3…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **Wew, only have a few minutes to edit it because someone was really waiting this story! XD


	13. Chapter 12

**Author Note: **My sadness and my feeling was flowing inside the story…

**The Meaning of Heart**

**Chapter 12**

Book of Heart

Part 3

_One day I feel my heart was really feel so hurt, but not because of the illness I have, because I don't have any illness and I am really healthy. It was something else that making it hurt. It always feels so hurt every time I see my friend with someone else then me. He was my best friend and the one that I like. Lately, he was always ignoring me for somebody that has just becoming his friend just a few days ago._

_I never try to telling him about that I always feels hurt when he ignore me, I didn't tell him because he didn't care about me since he was having a new friend…_

_One day, I don't know why, but the hurt feeling was tuning into an anger and darkness. It were changing by it self when he was refusing me because his new friend. My loves to him turn into a hatred to him…_

_I begin to not to friendly to him and him also doing the same to me. We were never talk with each other again, stop walking together to go school in the morning and stop walking to go back to our own home, always ignoring one and another, and never meet again because our class was different…_

_A few years later, I don't know if this was a fate or what, but I meet him again because we have a same class. I see he didn't even try to talk with me even we are in the same class. He looks so happy without me in this few years that was really making the hurt inside me that has sleep for a few years awaking again._

_I feel so hurt again because he wasn't need me anymore, he doesn't care about me after a few years past, and he even doesn't remember me, his best friend from a few years ago when I try to talk with me. He was throwing me away from his life._

_The anger and the darkness were awaking after a few years sleeping because I also try to throwing him away from my past. The hurt because of the past making me want to revenge for what he done to me. I really hated him; really and really hate him from the bottom of my heart._

_I really hate him because I really love him, but he didn't love me back…_

_I think, now I understand why my heart feels so hurt. I think, this is because of jealous, not anger. Jealous is one of the hearts feeling, it really looks alike like anger, but it different. Yes, anger was like you were having a hatred to someone that has making you lose something that really important to you. I think I was really angry to his new friend but also jealous in the same time because his new friend was getting more attention from him._

_While jealous…_

_It really hard to tell what is the different between anger and jealous, because jealous was really look alike like anger and no one could tell the different . Maybe, jealous is almost the same like darkness, but maybe jealous mean you re really love the person you like. It was really hard to explain…_

_There so many feeling in this world that you just cant explain with a word, it because feeling are complicated to say. Sometime, when you close your eyes, maybe you can tell what you were feels right now…_

_Judging your own feeling will just making your self confused just because you don't know what were you feels right now. It okay if you judge it correct, but what happen if you judge it wrong? Maybe, it will end up with disaster…_

_So, if you still have a time to think what you feels right now, think it well. Try to understand your own feeling and think about another feeling to. If you were doing some mistake to someone else, then apologize quickly._

_You still have a lot time to change from a selfish person into a good person. I think I was really regretting for what I was doing to him, it wasn't his fault that making me hurt, I was my own fault because I am too selfish._

_I bet, he still wants to take me apologizing and we can start again from beginning as a friend again. Start everything from beginning again, like the first time I become his friend…_

_Well, I guess, everything always comes back to you, my friend…_

After I done reading the book, I close the book and put it back it the bookshelf. Then I was heading out from the library faster as I can. I decide to heading to the Radiant Garden, because I decide to take Sora back with me. The book makes me realize something that I cannot be selfish by not care about what will happen to Sora in Radiant Garden.

When I was about to heading out, I meet Leon that also wants to head out to…

"Leon…" I was calling him and walking beside him. "Do you want to head out to?" I ask.

"Yeah…" he said with nodded. "Do you want to head out too Roxas?" he was asking me to.

"Yeah, I want to go to the Radiant Garden. I want to take Sora back, I am worried about him…" I explain to him. "This time, I promise to my self that I will not fail to bring him back." I said it while we heading out together. "By the way, do you have an important business that must make you leave from your own work?" I ask him again.

"No, I was intended to bring back Sora too…" He said while looking at me. "…I was really worried as his brother, which makes me cant concentration at all to my work." He explains to me.

"Oh, then let go together then." I ask him and him only nodded.

I and Leon were heading to the Radiant Garden together. In our way, Leon was really quite and he didn't talk to me at all while we were heading there. I also don't know what I should say in this awkward situation. I was rarely talked to Leon because I also rarely meet him because he was always busy. I was only to talk to him if I were having a mission or I was with Sora, more then that, I never try to talk with him.

Leon always look so cold every time I was with him, he also cold to everyone accept Sora. When Sora was around, he becoming warm person…

After we arrive around the Radiant Garden forest, we were entering the forest. The forest was really quite when we enter, no sight of heartless at all when we enter. When I think we already quite deeper in the forest, there still no single heartless at all that want to attacking us…

"This is really strange…" I said while looking around the forest. "…There's no heartless at all. What just happening here?" I was asking to Leon.

"Maybe all the heartless has been kills by them." Said Leon.

"All?" I said with surprise. "But the heartless was really strong! How could they…"

"They were really strong Roxas…" Leon was cutting before I done talking. "… You know Kadaj and his two brothers always take a hard mission everyday. For them, the heartless around here was like an ant. They could kill the heartless around here just with one hit." He explains to me.

'_No wonder the forest was really quite…_' I think it while looking around.

Suddenly, we hear an explosion and we can see the huge explosion from the sky…

I see Leon look so worried after seeing the explosion…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **Wew, my feeling getting lighter after putting all my sadness inside…


	14. Chapter 13

**Author Note: **my first language is not English, thank you for visiting…

**The Meaning of Heart**

**Chapter 13**

Leon was running to the explosion came, I also fallowing him from behind him. He was running really faster and I almost left behind, but thank goodness, the explosion wasn't to far from us, so I don't lose him.

Because of the explosion, the forest was burning. Suddenly, it was raining and the fire goes out little by little. Leon and I were trying to finding Sora and Riku's brothers.

"Where is Sora…?" I said it while looking around the forest that has been burnt.

"…" Leon only silent while trying to looking for Sora to.

"Sora!" I was calling him and hoping he will answer me, but there no answer. "Sora!" I call him once again.

"Geez, why you must calling this brat so loudly." Said someone to me.

When I try to find who has talking to me, I see Sora, Kadaj and his two brothers came. It looks like they all got a few scratch, but they don't seem have a serious injure.

"Sora…" Leon was walking closer to Sora sooner as they show up. "…Did you the one that making this explosion?" He was asking him.

"Err… yeah…" Sora said it with small tone while looking down at the ground. "…I over do it." He explains.

Then Leon was slapping Sora face after he was hearing Sora explaination.

'_Ouch!_' I was closing my eyes for a second when Leon was slapping Sora face. I was really felt sorry to Sora after Leon slapping him…

"You shouldn't do that. It was really danger and it really risking your life Sora, don't do this again." Leon said with calm and cold tone.

Even Leon said it with calm; I can feel the anger inside him. He was really angry at Sora because he was doing something dangerous and nearly killing him self. Sora was only silent after Leon was slapping him. Kadaj and his two brothers were smirking at Sora and that really making angry to them. Did they happy about what just Leon did to Sora?

"I… I am sorry Leon…" Sora was apologizing after the two of them silent for a few minutes. "…I just tired of study and training. I just want to have something fun to do even just one day…" He explains to Leon while looking at his eyes.

Leon still silent after Sora said it. Kadaj was suddenly whistled and I don't know why, I feel so annoyed to him when I hear he was whistling in this uncomfortable situation.

"Sorry, but I think we should go now. See ya Leon~" said Kadaj that about to leaving with his two brothers. "That was really a great magic, Sora~" he was praising Sora.

After Riku's brother gone, I feel the situation becoming more uncomfortable because the two of them keep silent.

"Uh…" I try to say something so the situation won't be so uncomfortable. "…Shall we head back?" I ask to Sora and Leon.

"…Let head back." Said Leon.

I and Sora only nodded and we were fallowing Leon that has leaving first. While we were in the way to head back, Sora always looking to the ground with sad face. He didn't even dare to raise his face even just for a second. Even when I try to look at his face, he was look away sooner as he realize I was looking at him, I think he was thinking that I was angry at him about this afternoon.

Then I sighed when he always look away when I trying to look at him. I was grabbing his hand and he looks surprise when he knows I was grabbing his hand. Then I was hearing he was whispering '_Thanks_' to me with little smile.

When we were back, Leon was giving a punishment to Sora. He wasn't allowing Sora to go out from his room for three days, he also not allowing meeting anyone accept Leon. Even I also cannot see him to…

Sora was smiling a little after hearing his punishment, he was whispering to me and say '_He only give me a light punishment._'. then Sora and Leon was leaving me and heading to Sora room. Before they gone, I was hearing that Leon said he was worried at him and he also asking to Sora for not making him worried like today. Sora was ony silent when he hears it…

'_I guess Leon was really caring about Sora…_' I think it while looking at Sora and Leon gone. '_Man, for this two days will be very and very bored without Sora._' I was sighed when I think it.

**_The Next Day…_**

"Roxas? That strange you look so bored…" Namine was talking to me when I was spacing out while looking at the window in the class. "..Did something bothering you?" She asks me.

"No, it nothing. I just feel so bored today because Sora wasn't here, that all." I was telling her.

"Then why don't you meet him secretly? Last night, I see Tidus was climbing to Sora window to entering his room. It looks like Sora was calling him to come and play inside his room. He looks so lonely…" Namine was telling me.

"What the…" I was really surprise when she told me. '_Yesterday he just got his punishment, and now he is trying to make trouble again?_' I was thinking it with wondered and sighed too.

"By the way Roxas, do you like Sora?" she was suddenly asking me a random question.

"Huh? Well yeah, he was really nice and very friendly to anyone, even sometime he was quite annoyed…" I said it while thinking about Sora.

"No, not that kind of like. I mean, do you have a special feeling to him?" she asks again.

"Special feeling?" I ask with wondered. "Like what?" I was really wondered about what where Namine try to say to me.

"Like love you dummy!" she said with chuckle.

"L…Love!" I was very surprise when she said it.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note:** slowly to understand each other…


	15. Chapter 14

**Author Note: **Update, update~  
my first language is _**NOT**_ English and I will never ever tired to said it. I apologies if there any mistake word or something…

**The Meaning of Heart**

**Chapter 14**

"Wh… what are you saying, Namine!" My face was very red after she said it.

She was giggling when she saw my face turn to red. "I know that you like him, Roxas. You couldn't hide it from your own twin." She told me. "Admit that."

I was staring at her with red face. "I don't know…"

"You _DO _know, but you just don't want to admit that you are in love with him." She was giggling again when she said it. "Just tell him about this Roxas, I know he also has a feeling to you!" She was smiling when she said it.

'…Did I… really fall in love with Sora just like Namine said?'I was wondered with Namine word.

"Oh, Tidus! Come here!" Namine was suddenly call Tidus name.

I see Tidus was passing trough us, but he stop by because Namine was calling him. He was walking closer to us.

"What up?" he asks with wondering.

"Tidus, you are sneaking to Sora's room last night, right?" Namine was asking him.

"Huh? Yeah, did you see me sneaking to his room?" Tidus was asking back to Namine

She was nodded with smile. "What are you doing with Sora last night?"

"Well, nothing. We just taking because he said he was bored and lonely…" Tidus answer it.

"See, I told you if Sora was lonely Roxas! He can't do anything inside his room and that must making him bored." Namine said while starring at me. "You should go see him." She said it with force tone.

"Oh, if you want to meet him, you must be careful Roxas…" Tidus was remaining me. "…sometime, Leon was visiting Sora suddenly and you must hide extremely fast as you can before Leon caught you. I nearly caught by Leon if I didn't hide in that place…" He was sighed when he said it.

"Hum, by the way Tidus, I do that remember Sora's room was very small and there is no place to hide at all. Where do you hiding?" I ask with wondered while try to remember about Sora's small room.

"Oh, about that, there's one place for you to hide in there…" Tidus was sighed once again.

"Where?" I was so curious with his answer because I know there is no place to hide in there.

"The window…" Tidus answer it. "…grab the window frame and holding to the window and hanging outside for a few minutes if you don't want Leon caught you. You know, my arms are numb because I was hanging on that position too long. Every time I try to moving my arms, it feels so hurt…" He explains to me and Namine with sighed.

"Oh…" Both of me and Namine was saying it in the same time.

"Oh, I have to go! Almost forget…" Tidus said it while looking at clock. "…see ya guys!" he said it while running and leaving us.

"I think you should bring something for him, Roxas…" Namine said to me after Tidus gone. "…I think he will happy when you decide to visit him secretly and bring something for him!"

"I guess you right, but what should I bring for him?" I ask her.

"How about a dessert? I think Sora want some dessert because I hear, when he have a punishment, Leon never give him a dessert after lunch or dinner." She was suggestion.

"Dessert huh…" I was trying to think what kind of dessert that Sora likes. "…hum, he was like cake, ice cream, chocolate, cookies, pudding…" I was saying all the dessert that he like and usually eat. After saying all the dessert he like, I was becoming confused to saw the entire list of that I said. "…I can't take them all Namine, which one do you think Sora really like?" I ask her.

"Well, I also don't know…" Namine looks so confused with my question. "How about one piece of chocolate cake? I hear that Sora love it." She was suggestion again.

"Oh, okay then, I guess have to buy it now…" I was about to go to buy it no.

"Good luck Roxas." Namine said it with smile.

_**Night Came…**_

Before I was climbing the tree to get in Sora's room through his window room, I was making sure if there was no one around here so I can climbing without worried. After a few minutes looking around and sure there is no one around here, I begin to climb the tree…

I was walking on the tree branch to reach Sora's room window.

'Man, just little more…'I think it while try to reach the window. '_Damn, I can't reach it, to far…_' I was sighed knowing I cannot reach the window because the branch tree wasn't close enough. '_I think I have to jump…_'

I was taking a breath for a second, retreated a few step and then I was running straight and jump to the window. I grab the window frame and make sure that I was grabbing it tight as I can so I won't fall down to the ground in down there.

'_Oh yeah!_' I was smiling because I was success grabbing the window frame. '_Now I just need to enter…_'

When I was deciding to enter Sora's room now, I hear Sora was talking with someone in his room…

'_Damn! There someone inside his room!_' I was cursing to whom whatever it was that was talking to Sora right now.

"Sora, what did you do to the Radiant Garden?" Said someone and I know that voice…

"I really don't know Leon. We were just looking around the barrier because we couldn't enter, but we saw something inside the barrier!" Sora answers.

'_Óh my god! It Leon!_' I was cursing my self right now while holding the window frame. '_My arm is starting to feel numb staying in this position! Ugh…'_

"What did you saw inside the barrier?" Leon was asking again.

"Something like… a keyhole. I see another keyhole too like the same keyhole as inside the barrier too, it out side the barrier and the other keyhole is located right above the barrier." Sora answers. "Kadaj and his two brothers were asking me to unlock the barrier by using my keyblade, but I refuse it. After that, the heartless was attacking us suddenly and that make me little panic and out of control by using magic…" Sora was telling him with sad tone. "But Leon, I suddenly remember something when I was battle with Kadaj and his two brothers, I remember about the day that I nearly freezing the whole town."

'_That day? Did he remember it?_' I was wondering when Sora said it.

"What did you remember?" Leon asks him.

"I remember about something… my reflection on the ice wall, I saw my self, buy it wasn't me. I see another me that have a dark hair and golden eyes…" Said Sora.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author note: **any review?


End file.
